


Mismatched Converse and Flattened Daises

by pinkfire



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkfire/pseuds/pinkfire
Summary: Cloud gazing always seemed childish before Lucas met Hendery. Once you get to a certain age, you simply aren’t excited by sky water that vaguely resembles a dog. But that’s not what it’s about. It’s refreshing to pull your head out of the ground (reality) and look up for once.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	Mismatched Converse and Flattened Daises

“That one looks like you.” Hendery’s finger is extended toward a fresh, puffy cloud. 

Cloud gazing always seemed childish before Lucas met Hendery. Once you get to a certain age, you simply aren’t excited by sky water that vaguely resembles a dog. But that’s not what it’s about. It’s refreshing to pull your head out of the ground (reality) and look up for once. 

He squints toward the cloud that supposedly looks like him, making out the shape of a small dog. “Nah, it looks like a puppy.” 

“Exactly.” 

Lucas rolls his eyes. 

Hendery’s cheesy. He’s the reason Lucas started to love stupidly romantic things, like what they’re doing now. Laying in daisy littered grass with the warmth of cloud-veiled sun on their skin. 

Lucas shifts onto his side, ignoring the itch of grass blades against his arm when he props his face on his hand. 

Hendery’s always such a  _ sight _ . His pretty, youthful features are radiant in the daylight, almost as bright as the blond tendrils that fan out into the grass. Those eyes, the ones that Lucas fell helplessly into the moment he he met his sweet neighbor, they’re filled with innocence and irresistible milk chocolate charm, so wide that Lucas would probably see the clouds in them if he were closer. 

His outfit suits his boyish appearance. White shorts, blue sweater, and Lucas’s favorite detail: mismatched converse, one green and the other sky blue. It’s so cute to him. It’s so Hendery. 

His eyes shift and catch Lucas’s. It feels like the first time, fluttery and warm. Hendery cracks a smile, knowing and endeared. “I love you.” 

“God, I love you too,” Lucas sighs, reaching out for Hendery with a childish grabby motion. It’s something he picked up from Hendery himself. 

Hendery giggles and rolls over the grass, crushing a few daisies to shimmy under Lucas’s arm. He loops his arms lazily over his shoulders, shyly hooks his leg over his waist. A pretty flush of petal pink rises to the apples of his cheeks. Hendery’s still so timid about contact. The world never deserved someone so lovely. He’s an absolute angel, sweet and fluffy like whipped cream, delicate, containing the biggest heart Lucas has ever seen. And that’s how he’ll always stay. Forever. 

Lucas presses a kiss to Hendery’s forehead and pulls him closer. He’s warm, he smells like fresh flowers and soft laundry detergent, and the slow expanding and contracting of his lungs sets up a relaxing rhythm against Lucas’s chest. Tentative fingers run up and down his bicep, more soothing than ticklish. He can feel the soft fabric of Hendery’s sweater, pulled over his palm and almost his fingers, yet another endearing Hendery thing. “Can I kiss you?” he asks, eyes sparkling with pure adoration.

“You don’t have to ask, baby. I’ll always want you to kiss me.” It’s true. He’d let Hendery kiss him until he couldn’t breathe. 

Hendery’s lips are soft and warm, touching Lucas’s with feathery caresses. His hand is shaky against his bicep, his sky blue converse pressing against the back of his knee in a natural need for closeness. Lucas is always the one to press farther, tucking his nose against Hendery’s and slipping his tongue between his lips. 

Hendery is Lucas’s favorite flavor. There’s no strikingly sweet or minty taste, nothing that stands out against his tongue, but the taste is comforting and warm and unexplainably Hendery. A taste of heaven itself. Lucas never would’ve said something so cheesy before meeting Hendery, but this pretty boy with mismatched shoes changed his life, better in every way. 

A shaky breath stumbles out of Hendery’s parted lips, so Lucas pulls away and brushes his fingers through soft blond, giving him a few more forehead kisses. 

In the distance, on a sidewalk, a group of friends dressed in gory or showy costumes shares a laugh. They’re probably headed to an event or a party. Hendery’s eyes dart toward the group. His expression falls. 

“Are you sure you’re fine with this?” Hendery asks. 

“Hm?” 

“I mean... you like scary stuff and it’s Halloween and—“ 

“Angel,” Lucas coos, shrugging Hendery’s hand away so he can lace their fingers together. “I told you. This isn’t  _ Halloween _ . It’s your day. I’m all yours, okay?” 

Hendery’s eyes stop sparkling and start shining with wetness, brimmed by tears and redness. He sniffles. Lucas’s heart pangs with sadness as he pulls Hendery’s face against his chest, rubbing the back of his head in soothing circles. Muffled, Hendery’s voice vibrates against Lucas’s pec. “You deserve a real boyfriend.” 

“Hendery. You’re the only boy I’ll ever look at.” 

Now Hendery’s sobbing against Lucas’s chest. 

Hearing him cry, it almost hurts as much as finding a bloody green sneaker in the living room, a bloodier sky blue one on the porch, and their mangled owner sprawled over red-stained daises on the lawn. 

It almost hurts as much losing him. 

“Lucas,” Hendery whispers. 

“Yes, baby?” 

He presses a chaste, warm kiss to Lucas’s cheek. 

“I died happy because of you.” 


End file.
